


Creativity

by Fury_Rebel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Rebel/pseuds/Fury_Rebel
Summary: My thoughts on what this word means to me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Creativity

Creativity-

It’s Just one word,

But it can mean so many things.

It means original,

With new ideas coming in to evolve it.

It can be unorthodox.

Defying all social norms.

It’s art,

Stories,

Poetry,

Dancing,

Music!

It’s everything that involves change.

It can start a revolution-

Or create peace between people.

But what the reason may be-

Creativity will always be a part of this world.


End file.
